knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakowing
The Drakowing (飛竜 Hiryū, Wyvern in the Japanese version) is both a creature and a class of Dragons that appears across the Knights vs Dragons Series. An uncommon type of dragon, Drakowings, much like Fire Dragons, expel Fire Breath to damage their foes. Drakowings are also a common flying mount that is employed by classes like the Drakowing Rider and Drakowing Lord. History in the Series As a Mount In Destiny Akardos, Drakowings appear as the mounts ridden by the Dracoknights of Rygaraa. After Emblem Eternal, true Drakowings are largely replaced by a similar more dragon-like wyvern mount that possess four legs and wings. True Drakowings do appear as the mounts ridden by the Dragon Rider class that appears in Emblem Eternal and Delyrus 776, alongside the Drakowing Knight class exclusive to Zodiac vs Election. Drakowings later reappear as the only dragon mount in Legends Awakening and Swords of Fate. In the remakes of the Achardos Series, all Drakowing Riders straddle the four-legged variation of the Drakowing mount, making the difference between feral and tame drakowings much more apparent. Feral Drakowings are also distinguishable by the purple colour scheme that they adopt, as opposed to the mounts' green-coloured scales. As a Class In Destiny Akardos, feral Drakowings make their appearance for the first time in the series, where they attack their foes with Fire Breath. Although the Drakowing class is not closely intertwined with the Roskinsian class, Roskinsians can still transform into Drakowings with the use of Wyvernstones, regardless of whether or not they are members of the Drakowing Tribe. In the remake of Destiny Akardos, only feral Drakowings employ a separate Fire Breath weapon as their means to attack, while Roskinsians directly use Wyvernstones as weapons instead. As before, any Roskinsian can transform into a Drakowing with the use of a Wyvernstone, regardless of whether or not they are members of the Drakowing Tribe. Profile Drakowings tend to live high in mountains and can live in the harshest environments, usually restricted to a single location in the games where they exists. Usually, their homes are found high up in a mountainous region. They have been known throughout the Knights vs Dragons franchise to be the most difficult mount to tame, as the Drakowings are stubborn, proud, and often vicious. Only people who display strong will and power are able to command a Drakowing, let alone ride one. Once properly tamed, the Drakowing becomes extremely devoted and protective of its master. Several have been known to have gone on rampages whenever they sense danger. Some have even been known to protect their master's children or become their mounts, showing a strong bond for their master. While Pegasi are known for their gender preference, sometimes only having females as their riders, Drakowings will accept any person, regardless of their gender, that earns their respect. The wild Drakowings of Achardos attack with Fire Breath, something tame Drakowings seem to have lost. In Emblem Eternal, Drakowings are revealed to have been once a proud tribe of dragons, taking up residence in Glaria. Like the other Dragon tribes, the Drakowings were heavily impacted by a plague of degeneration that caused them to lose their sanity and turn feral. The impact of the plague was particularly pronounced amongst the members of the Drakowing Tribe, as in-game events depict the tribe as one that is devoid of any Roskinsian survivors, perpetually composed entirely of hostile, feral dragons. Overview In Combat Both classes that use the Drakowing mount and the Drakowing class itself, like most other Flying Units, are vulnerable to Bows and Wind Magic. This is altered in Emblem Eternal, where they are shed their vulnerability to Bows and are weak to Thunder Magic. Both types of classes also commonly have a weakness to dragon-slaying weapons such as the Drakoslayer, the Book of Solaris from Legends Awakening and the Regalia Weapons of Akardos. In Legends Awakening, Roskinsians also inflict effective damage against Drakowings if they are equipped with the Drakosbane skill. In Appearance Unlike the other types of Dragons that appear in the series, Drakowings have no arms, and their wings extend from where their torsos. When making contact with land, Drakowings are observed to rest on their hind legs. The later and more common iterations of dragon mounts, also referred to as Drakowings in the English versions until Delyrus 776, are introduced to the series in American Mirage Sessions#KvD as the mounts for the Dracoknight class and its promoted form. These Drakowings possess wings that protrude from their backs, alongside a pair of arms and legs. Like Drakowings until Emblem Eternal, these mounts are referred to as dragons in the Japanese versions, but are renamed to "Drakowings" in the English translation of Legends Awakening to avoid confusion with the dragons who fought in The Scouring. The most notable Drakowing that appears in the Dragoma ''series happens to be Romain's Stardust Wyvenra. Utilizing a Draguzstone to morph into the obidient but confident creature, Wyvenra has the capabilities of producing purple flame breath attacks and send out slinky sonic waves to any targeted enemy. Unconditional to it's stats, Wyvenra is a Lumen type instead of a Raour type. ''Drakowing mounted classes Traditional * Drakowing Rider * Drakowing Lord * Dragon Rider * Dracoknight * Malig Knight * Draguz shifter Four legged * Drakowing Rider * Drakowing Lord * Dragon Lord Noble Drakowings Drakowing owners are known to give names to their mounts as a sign of affection. Below is a list of names that have been given to Drakowings across the series: * Katiya (Edna) * Trifinne (Melody) * Rubin (Zeiss) * Umbriel (Vaida) * Hyperion (Merrick) * Genarog (Bart) * Garuda (Fay) * Kaldrak (Jade and Ridgar) * Marzia (Raraen) * Ace (Ad'stran) * Wyvenra (Romain) Trivia * According to a support conversation shared between Bart and Zayna in Emblem Eternal, Drakowings are known to emit piercing shrieks as a means of communication. * Although it is never seen in-game, support conversations shared between Jade and Tealgra reveal that the Drakowing mounts used in Legends Awakening are able to breathe fire. * In American Mirage Sessions, wild Drakowings attack with Wind blown from their wings. There is also a Lightning-breathing variant. Gallery Drakowing concept (Sketch).PNG|Sketch of a Drakowing (Destiny Akardos) fonaxi Draks.gif|Fonaxi Drakowing shield (Legends Awakening) Drakowing concept (Black).PNG|Concept art of a Black Drakowing Drakowing concept (Gold).PNG|Concept art of a Gold Drakowing Drakowing concept (Red).PNG|Concept art of a Red Drakowing Drakowing concept (Gray).PNG|Concept art of a Silver Drakowing Drakowing concept.png|Concept art of Drakowing mounts Dragonknightmount.jpg|Drakowing mount 1 (Legends Awakening) Draginmaster mount.jpg|Drakowing mount 2 (Legends Awakening) Dark Drakowing.jpg|Dark Drakowing mount (SOF) Malig_Knight_Concept.jpg|Malig Knight concept Category:Creatures